Test systems of today for on-site and full-scale testing of wind turbines for voltage ride through performance are rather bulky. In fact it requires test equipment taking up a complete container in order to perform a realistic full-scale test of a single wind turbine. Moreover, known systems, such as the system suggested in EP 1 801 414, require that a wind turbine to be tested is disconnected from an associated power supply grid during testing.
In order to test a complete wind turbine plant an equivalent of one test container is required for each wind turbine in the plant. Obviously, on-site testing of wind turbine plants using conventional systems and methods become unrealistic.
For the above reasons it may be seen as an object of embodiments of the present invention to provide a method and a test system capable of testing wind turbine plants under realistic conditions.
It may be seen as a further object of embodiments of the present invention to provide a method and a test system for testing wind turbine plants, said method and test system being capable of performing on-site and full-scale tests of wind turbine plants without disturbing the power supply grid, including the customers connected thereto.
It may be seen as a still further object of embodiments of the present invention to provide a mobile test system for wind turbine plants.